Love So Sweet
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: After 5 years of training, Naruto returns home and Hinata is still waiting for him. NarHin mainly, Some Lemon
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

1st Fanfic and feel good about it so hope you enjoy it

PS I do not own Naruto

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 1: In the beginning**

Hinata grabbed some shuriken and stuffed them into her pocket before she jumped out of her window. She skillfully avoided the guards that surrounded the Hyuuga mansion. She looked back to make sure that she was not being followed as she headed for Naruto's apartment. He had been gone for 5 years and now he was back. Some people avoided him like when he was young and she asked Neji why he told her because he held the nine-tailed fox within him, but Hinata didn't care she thought as she headed toward her destination.

As she arrived she waited for any sign of which was Naruto's apartment, finally she spotted a spiky haired figure near a second story window. She climbed into a nearby tree waiting for the lights to go out before she made her move. As she silently waited for her opportunity, she could only imagine what waited for her in the nearby room.

She saw her chance after the spiky haired figure stopped passing by the window. She climbed on to the balcony, almost slipping due to her sweaty hands. She made some seals and spoke softly "Lock-no-jutsu". The window snapped open, startling her that is actually worked. She would have to thank Neji later. As she entered carefully to avoid any kind of traps with her byakugan, she finally cane to the bedroom after trying several doors. She made out a bundle on the bed as she approached, strong arms came and held her in an arm lock position, and instinctively she pulled out a shuriken before getting caught and tried to dispose of her attacker.

"Now, now there's no need for violence or bloodshed." Her head turned to the bed where the bundle had disappeared. The voice was coming from behind the figure that held her captive. The figure came around and plucked the shuriken out if her hand. Her eyes came in contact with electric blue eyes that were slightly covered by wild blond hair.

Naruto plucked the shuriken out of her slender hand and fiddled with it a bit. It was very sharp and surprisingly light in his hand but nothing more than that, finally throwing the shuriken on the floor and looked up at his hostage, he had sensed her chakra from the jutsu she had used to break into his house. His eyes trailed her struggling figure. Her training had kept her fit and trimmed. Her once short hair now reached the back of her shoulder blades and her once timid eyes now held confidence and pride.

But her wardrobe went unchanged. Her jacket was zipped up to her chest which covered most of her figure. Finally he spoke to her after and awkward silence. "So the Hyuuga Family has finally sent someone to put me down for good." Hinata looked up surprised. "No, I……" Naruto placed his finger over her surprisingly soft lips and silenced her.

Hinata knew that she had more shuriken in her jacket pocket but she felt paralyzed as his blue eyes looked into her pearl eyes. She felt goose bumps run down her body as he ran his finger down the side of her face and she watched his intense gazeas his finger ran down her neck. Her heart skipped a beat. "Why did you come here, what were you looking for?" Naruto whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through luscious locks. Naruto's face was only inches away from hers. "I though you were asleep." Shit the tables had turned on her.

Naruto snickered "I haven't slept in months, it's the curse within me, and it's stolen my sanity, now tell me why you are here?" His tired eyes held hers, she could see the bags that had developed under his eyes over the years and the five clock shadow that shadowed his face, but it didn't matter to her. Hinata at this very moment felt the constant loneliness of the academy, the feeling of acceptance when she met him and the constant disgrace she felt when she was around her father and ever so gently she brushed her lips against his. Naruto jumped back in shock, he placed the back of his hand to his lips were Hinata had kissed him. His eyes flickered as his hand came back, Hinata waited for the impact of his hand but it never came, his hand now held the base of her neck as he drew her close and kissed her with such intensity that Hinata stood there in shock before she began to respond. His tongue brushed her lips as she opened her mouth, he playfully explored her mouth, his tongue rubbed against hers, encouraging her.

Finally she began to explore his mouth. Naruto pulled away, Hinata moaned at the release of the kiss. His hand guided him to her jacket that blocked his view of her figure. His hand grabbed the zipper and slowly unzipped her jacket.

Hinata felt like it was eternity, she tried to move her arms but the clone held strong. Naruto finally opened the jacket to discover a figure that would put any woman to shame. Naruto looked up to find Hinata staring at him he ran his thumb through her waiting lips; he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. He captured her lips again. The flesh under her shirt shivered as his hand moves over her back.

He stopped as he reached into her jacket to pull out one of her shuriken. Her eyes widened as he lifted the knife and placed it close to her throat, she closed her eyes but they popped open in surprise as she heard a rip and the clunk as the shuriken hit the floor. He had ripped the shirt right down the middle and his finger trailed a line from her throat, between her breasts and stopped at her pants.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 2: The Ambush**

Hinata's breath raced, her want increased, she wanted so badly to tangle her fingers into his glorious blonde locks, feel his muscles under her palms. Finally her arms were free from her captor. She pulled him close and let him devour her neck. His rough calloused hands ran through her shoulders making the jacket and shirt fall to her feet. His mouth captured hers as she ran her fingers through his hair pressing her body against his.

Suddenly he pushed her to the ground and pulled her jacket over her shoulders and took off to the door, where he meets two men in black. Naruto punched one of them in the stomach and sent his flying. He grabbed Hinata and pushed her toward the window. "Run, run now." He said as the second man came running after them. Hinata jumped out to the nearby tree. Naruto's back was still turned. She sent a shuriken right passed his head and it impaled itself into the large man's head. She watched in horror as the man grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his head. Naruto glared at her. Hinata took the hint and ran back home, hoping to the gods that Naruto would come back to her alive. As she rested in her bed she fell into a restless sleep.

Naruto grabbed a sturdy branch and pulled himself up. Spotting his target as she focused on lifting the dumbbells in both hands, he swallowed as he saw sweat drip down her throat and continues down disappearing between her breasts. He pulled out some pebbles he had gathered before climbing the tree and chunked a few at the window. Hinata jumped as she looked up and spotted Naruto, she put down the dumbbells and opened the window to let him in.

He looked up at her and grinned, "Hey how are you." Hinata walked back to the dumbbells and began to lift them over her head. "Just fine." He watched her until Hinata caught him staring. Naruto got on the bench press and began to lift it. "You shouldn't be here if my father catches you….." Naruto got up to place more weight on the bar. "I wouldn't worry about that he's too concerned with his star pupil Neji."

Hinata and Naruto continued to exercise leaving nothing but an awkward silence between them. "Aren't you going to ask?" Hinata looked up. "About what." "The attack." "I didn't want to invade your privacy." "Well I'll tell you anyway, they are bounty hunters after Kyubii the monster within me, they have been after me a while, they all think I'm a monster, everyone but…" Hinata looked up at him. "Me."

Naruto got up and took Hinata's and pulled her to him. He brushed his lips against her, Hinata captured his lips and pulled at his shirt, Naruto let her slip it off. She ran her hands through her shoulders, feeling the muscles and sweat beneath her fingers. He pulled her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around her waist as he kissed her. He laid her across the bench press. He put his hand on top of her breast. He felt Hinata suck in her breath as he grabbed it.

Naruto pulled up, "I have to go." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not letting you go." "No someone is coming." Hinata heard the door open as she pushed Naruto out the window. "Wait my shirt." "No time, I'll be over to your house at 8:00, look decent I'm taking you somewhere, now go, no argument." Hinata's father walked in and saw Hinata were he left her, sitting around lifting dumbbells. "Did you do that all day?" Hinata didn't look up at her father to see his disappointment. "What am I going to do with you?" Her father walked out of the room. Hinata walked into her room to get dressed for tonight.

Naruto sat on his couch watching TV when a knock on his door woke him up. "Yeah, come in." Hinata walked in. "Come on lets go." Naruto looked up at her; she wore a lavender tang top with a tight leather black skirt that hugged her hips, with her hair down. "Someone looking to have fun." She looked at him. He wore black slacks and a black button shirt that was unbuttoned to the point were you can barely see the orange undershirt he wore with his blonde hair in a spiky mess that drooped down because he wasn't wearing his headband. "You know it." Naruto walked up to her and brushed his lips to hers and they walked out the door.

The club was loud and he had to get really close to talk to her, "Hey you thirsty." Hinata looked up at him and nodded. "Get me something like a martini." "No, I think you already had enough to drink." Hinata tried to protest but Naruto put his finger over her lips. He left her on the dance floor as he asked the bartender for two glasses of water. He turned around to see some guy grabbing onto Hinata's arm as he pulled her toward him. She tried to push away but that didn't help.

Naruto dropped the glasses on the floor and jumped between Hinata and the guy. "Hey buddy get your own date, she's taken." Naruto tried to pull Hinata over to his side but the guy held strong. "Hey man there is nothing wrong with sharing." He laughed. Naruto brought back his fist and sent the guy flying across the dance floor. Naruto turned back to Hinata. "Are you okay?" Hinata nodded slightly as he tried to comfort her.

The guy came and turned Naruto around and punched him in the face. Naruto got pissed as his eye began to bleed, he grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled his fist back to punch him again but before he could strike slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Naruto, I wanna go home." Hinata whispered into his ear. Naruto dropped the guy and lifted Hinata into his arms. I'll see you later to finish business."


	3. Chapter 3: In the Apartment

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 3: In the Apartment**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter**

Naruto walked out of the club wit Hinata in his arms. As they walked out it began to rain. "Shit, Hinata I need you to stand up for me." He struggled trying to get Hinata onto her feet; she ended up slumped against the wall of the club. Naruto removed his long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around Hinata. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She giggled as he lifted her up. Hinata began kissing his neck. "Hey easy now, I got to get you home." "No, Its too far and I'm getting cold." Naruto could feel her body shivering. "Yeah your right, well I know somewhere you can stay." She nuzzled his neck before passing out in his arms. Naruto had a hard time getting the door to his apartment open.

When he finally did he placed Hinata on the couch and went to his room looking through his drawers to find Hinata some dry clothes. He grabbed the smallest shirt and pair of shorts he owned and headed toward the living room, Hinata had removed all her wet clothes and was in nothing but her underwear, Naruto closed the door behind him thanking god that she had her back turned, as he grabbed something to stop his nosebleed. "Naruto, I need a towel." "In the restroom, the room to your left." He stuttered. He went to make sure Hinata was gone before placing the dry clothes on the couch.

He waited for Hinata to come out. Thankfully she was wrapped in a towel. "There are some clothes on the couch." She nodded. He looked in the mirror to see about the cut on his eye, it had stopped bleeding and wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. He cleaned it up and walked into the living room to see Hinata sleeping on the couch. She shivered slightly; he grabbed one of the blankets from his closet and pulled it over her. He thought that maybe some hot chocolate would make her feel better, as he set to hot mugs of hot chocolate on the table Hinata woke up. "Here this will warm you up in no time."

She took the mug and played with the whip cream moving it around with her finger. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food?" Hinata smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate and held her gaze with Naruto. Finally she got up and walked over to were Naruto was sitting. Naruto held her gaze. She sat on his lap. "You're all wet." Naruto realized that he had forgotten to change. "Yeah." Hinata placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. Naruto held her by the waist and deepened the kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath. Hinata pulled the orange undershirt from his body. She kissed him again. Naruto ran his tongue through her lips, Hinata opened her mouth as their tongues molded together He ran his hands up and down her back. Hinata pulled of her shirt.

Naruto's widened as he noted that she wore nothing under her shirt. He flipped her over so that she faced away from him. "What are you doing?" "Shh…." He placed his hands inside her thighs and spread her legs. He kissed her neck. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. He thrust hips into her own; Hinata's heart skipped a beat. He continued to thrust his hips into hers until he couldn't handle it anymore. "Get up." "What?" "Please." Hinata got up. Naruto struggled to get to the restroom to relieve himself. When he came out his body was covered in sweat. Hinata was asleep on the couch. He curled her up in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up with a major headache and a large guy cuddled up with her. She tried to move away from Naruto but that only caused him to cling tighter. She finally gave up after a quite struggle. She was now facing Naruto. He looked so peaceful when he slept, She though as she ran a finger over the cut on his eye. She didn't remember much about last night and was shocked to find herself dressed in one of his shirts. Finally Naruto relaxed his arms and Hinata was able to slip away and go find something to eat, she grabbed a clean bowl and some milk from the fridge and cereal.

She turned the coffee pot on. "Hey" She turned and saw Naruto in a towel. Hinata blushed and looked down at her bowl. Naruto grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are you okay, your kind of quite." Hinata looked up from her bowl. "I hate to ask but what happened last night." He looked over at her. "You don't remember." She shook her head.

"Well lets see, went to the club, got in a fight with some guy over you, took you back to my house cause it started raining and you fell asleep." He smiled at her; Hinata looked him in the eye and noticed his eyes flicker. "Your lying about something." Naruto stopped smiling. "Well I didn't mention one thing about last night; we got kind of freaky on the couch." Hinata looked at him. "You mean I'm not a vir…" "No, no your still good down there or whatever, we didn't have sex." She seemed somewhere between relieved and disappointed. He came up and lifted her face wit his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, we have plenty of time for that kind of stuff later." She smiled at him. "Yeah?" He smiled at her "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Hinata fell from her chair to the ground, and Naruto pulled her up. "What are you doing?" Hinata grabbed her clothes. "I have to go home, before my father realizes I'm gone." "Okay hang on, I have to get the door first." She nodded, Naruto opened the door and a man handed him a scroll and ran off. She came out dressed in her tang top and skirt. He got hot just looking at her. "Let me go change." "Okay but hurry up." He came out in his black jeans and leather jacket with orange stripes on the sides. "Wow we're we going." "I'm taking you home, and then I have to go see the hokage about something." "I didn't know you had a car." He smiled at her. "I don't"

Hinata hung on for dear life as the motorcycle took off. It was the most exiting thing she had done in a long time. As they approached her home, he slowed down a block away. She wobbled as she got off the bike. She took of her helmet and handed it to him. "Well I'll see you later than." She started to walk away but two arms wrapped themselves around her. Naruto pulled her close and kissed her. She watched as he speed away on his bike. She placed her fingers on where he had kissed her and walked home were her father was waiting to question her about her whereabouts.

"Hokage teaching is not exactly my forte, I mean I haven't even graduated myself." Naruto argued with the lady in the room. "Naruto It's an easy job and most of the students are younger than you, we also have a shortage of teachers, think of this as a favor to me." Naruto thought about it, it was easy money. "All right just for you hokage but only under some circumstances, I am not following any dress code and I teach the way I think is best." Hokage nodded. "Agreed." Naruto shook hands with the Hokage.

Hinata loved the first day of school. She just needed a few more credits to graduate. She said hello to some of her friends and stopped to chit chat with a few. "Hinata did you here that the transformation teacher got hurt on a mission, Isn't that one of your classes." "Yeah I wonder what there going to do." A Motorcycle pulled up into the parking lot. Hinata knew who it was immediately. She heard Sakura say, "Hottie at 12 o'clock. No was he's a student look what he's hearing, but there's no way that dope is a teacher." One of the teachers walked up to him. "Hey only teachers are allowed to park there."

Naruto came up to the man and whispered something into his ear; the teacher smiled and patted Naruto in the back. Hinata ran up to him. "Hey you what are you doing back at school." Naruto smiled and leaned on his bike. "Not much, not here to learn that's for sure." Hinata ran her hand against the hot steel of the bike. "I'm here to teach." Hinata looked up at him "You're kidding." "Nope meet the new transformation teacher." Hinata pouted. "And I thought you were here to see me." Naruto looked her over. "Maybe I came to see you in that sexy uniform." Hinata blushed. Naruto made a grab for her, but she avoided it. "Sorry teach, got to head to class." She said as she ran back to her friends. "You owe me." He yelled at her. She turned around and blew a kiss at him. As he started walking to the academy he caught Sakura eyeing him.


	4. Chapter 4: Work

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 4: Work**

Naruto had a day of pissed off teachers, bratty kids and a good class if advanced students Hinata was included amongst them. Finally the last bell rang, he sat at his desk and waited for his class to leave and as soon as every one was out he kicked up his feet to relax "hey teach how did it go?" Hinata walked in and closed the door behind her. "Tiring, boring and frustrating." She played with one of the trinkets on his desk. "You know you're my favorite teacher." Naruto smiled. "Yeah why would that be?" "Just because." Hinata stepped closer to him.

Naruto patted his lap "Come here." Hinata put her backpack on the floor and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head. "Hey I almost forgot I got you something." Naruto jumped out of the chair. Hinata who almost fell on the floor, "What did you get me." Naruto pulled out a brand new navy blue helmet out of his desk and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata ran her hands through the smooth helmet. "Wow, it's beautiful, thank you so much." She hugged him. "Look in the back." On the back it had the Japanese symbol for innocence. "Want to take it for a test drive." She had gotten used to the motorcycle, sometimes let go and held on only with her legs, He had popped a wheelie with her in the back. She had freaked and loved it but she almost bashed his head in for scaring her. Her favorite thing was probably making out after a ride and she knew it was his favorite part too. She loved these rides home.

"Here we are." She took off her helmet and handed it to him. She stared up at the mansion that had kept her a prisoner for years. As if reading her mind he said.  
"One of these days I'm going to get you out of here." Hinata looked at him. "Yeah and how are you going to do that?" Naruto pulled her to him and kissed her. "I'll kidnap you." Hinata kissed him back. "What are you going to do after you kidnap me?" "You will be my slave forever." Hinata jumped up. "Shit, I got to go."

She pecked him in the lips and ran off. Naruto got to his apartment, he thought at Hinata, she become more confident around him. Several times he had found her in his bed and the feeling were returned, but he wanted to wait for her to graduate because if she did get pregnant while in high school it would be really hard or both of them. Hinata ran the rest of the way home and barely made it on time. She headed straight to the weigh room to take out her frustration on something. But as she calmed down and regained her sense and though he had a reason not to do it with her, classes were coming to a close and graduation was close by.

She was scared sometimes that he would leave her for someone more attractive like Sakura and the fact that every girl in school is in love with him. Some guy had begun to hang around with her. Gail was a well a sweet guy, she loved messing up his already shaggy hair, and his hazel eyes sparkled with life when he joked around with her. "Now class as a reward for anyone who scores highest score on their transformation exam will decide what I wear for the last day of school."

Hinata smiled but over heard Sakura saying, "Thank god I'm the smartest girl in school." Hinata looked over at her. "Yeah Hinata do you what something." "Yeah, I want you to back off." "Afraid to lose your man." Naruto came up and slammed one his books against the desk. "Ladies may I please have your attention over here." Hinata looked up at him she stared at him and he challenged him right back.

She always wanted to use him as a dress up doll. As soon as he dropped her off she went to go study. Hinata still didn't understand but she knew someone that did. As she knocked on his door, Naruto answered the door. Hinata's face got red as she saw Sakura in his apartment.

Naruto closed the door as he saw Hinata get red. "Hey babe" "Don't you dare "hey babe" me what the fuck is she doing here." Naruto crossed his arms. "Hey you don't have to yell I'm right here." "Well I don't think I'm yelling loud enough because you still haven't answered my question." Naruto was getting a little red on the face. "She just came here to get some help with her work and as her teacher I had no chose." Hinata calmed down but not enough. "No you had a chose as my boyfriend you could have told her no. you know what I can't do this anymore" Naruto turned her to face him. "Are you breaking up with me?" Hinata looked him right in the eye. "Yes Naruto it's over."

Naruto could say anything as he watched her walk away. Naruto ran his hands through his hair trying to figure out what just happened. He walked back to his apartment. "Sakura I want you to leave. " Sakura came behind him and began to massage his back. "Poor baby your all stressed out." Naruto grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "Leave now!" Sakura got her bag and left muttering "Dick," under her breath. Naruto wiped his face as a single tear fell from his eye. He picked up his phone and tried to call her.


	5. Chapter 5: Over the Summer

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 5: Over the Summer**

Hinata walked home after the argument, she lay on the bed spilling silent tears into her pillow as her phone rang. After the day had passed and night had come there was a knock on the door. She hoped wit hall her heart in was him. Gail came in with a book in his hand; she had forgotten that she had a study group with him. He looked at the teary eyed Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forward until she fell asleep. Hinata whispered to him before she fell asleep, "Thank You."

Hinata woke up in a man's arms she looked over and squeaked as she realized it was Gail and not Naruto. She got up and tried to remember what happened, she remembered the argument with Naruto, the walk back to her house and how Gail had come to comfort her. She woke him up and they got ready to go to school. As they walked together she swore she heard a motorcycle streak.

The last day came; everyone was exited to see who the winner was and what he would be wearing. As the door opened the class went silent. The figure that walked in would be someone no one could forget. Naruto was wearing a black suit that was decorated with orange and red flames; he wore a black shirt under that with red sunglasses. He had his hair slicked back rather than his usual unruly spiky mess.

Hinata held her breath as he passed by. "Now class our winner was non other than Chika." A black haired girl stood up and sat back down. "Now any picture that wish to be taken after class please." After class Hinata was able to slip away while he was taking photographs. Gail met her outside the halls. "Hey how are you feeling today?" "Better thanks." Hinata realized what a caring guy he really was. "Hey Hinata." She looked up at him. "Yeah?" "Do you want to do something sometime?" She looked at him wit ha puzzled expression. "Like a date." He nodded. She thought about it over in her head. "Okay."

Hinata spent the summer hanging with her friends at the beach, and being with her boyfriend Gail. Their relationship reminded her of her relationship with her best friend, it wasn't really passionate but she was glad she had someone to talk to. He wasn't hard headed or stubborn, Gail was more of a gentleman. Every now and then she would see a yellow haired figure or a motorcycle pass by and her thought would go straight to Naruto.

She tried to get Gail to buy a motorcycle but he refused right out because they were too dangerous. She missed that adrenaline rush that she got when riding one and tried to replace it with exercise. They were sitting on Gail bed, Hinata pulled his shirt off he wasn't as well built as Naruto she thought. "Hinata I think we should do it." Hinata looked up at him. "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready Gail." She started to stand up. He pushed her back down. He looked at her. "Hey were do you think you're going, I didn't play Mr. Nice Guy for nothing."

Hinata walked in a trance, she found herself in front of Naruto's apartment as silent tears fell in with the rain. Her hand hesitated to knock on the door, she hesitated sighed and turned her back on the door. Suddenly it opened Hinata looked up at the heavenly figure as she turned around before she passed out.

Naruto caught her just in time. He pulled the slender figure close to his body as he carried her inside. For some strange reason he got off the couch and opened the door and there she stood puffy eyed and tired. The slender figure in his arms strived a little and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and rocked her till she fell asleep. He pulled himself from under her and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her wet body.

Naruto left her to sleep and question her tomorrow. Hinata woke u pin her wet clothes, without thinking she went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, she felt so much better after that and wrapped herself in a towel. "Now what am I going to do about clothes." Naruto opened the door to see Hinata there he automatically turned around. "Here you need some clothes." "Thanks." "I need to ask you some stuff when you're ready." He walked out, after what seemed like hours Hinata came out in a pair of baggy shorts and long sleeve shirt with an under shirt. "Here." He handed her a bowl of cereal. After she was done eating she looked up expecting harsh eyes but instead they were more worry than anything. "I guess you want to know what happened huh." Naruto nodded. "Well Gail and I got into a fight."

A knock on the door made Hinata jump, Naruto opened the door and saw that it Gail. "Yeah" "Hey teach, I was wondering if you had seen Hinata around." "Nope, when did she go missing?" "Yesterday, when we were studying." "That's funny because Hinata has already graduated and I was sure you had too." "Well I't was for a make up test, well thanks anyway teach" Gail left without another word. Naruto looked back at her. "You guys didn't fight, why did you lie to me." Hinata backed up a couple of steps and clung on to the sleeves of her shirt. "I can't" Naruto grabbed on of her arms, Hinata flinched back in pain and pushed him away. "Stop it." She began heading for the door. "Hinata please just tell me what is going on." She turned around still clinging to the sleeves of her shirt "You wouldn't understand." Naruto watched her closely.

"Take off my shirt." Hinata looked u pat him. "What" "Take of the long sleeve shirt." "No" Naruto grabbed the sleeves on her shirt. "Take it off or it's coming off." Hinata only gripped the sleeves tighter. He grabbed the sleeves and ripped them off "Oh Jesus Christ I'm going to kill him." "No don't please." He pulled her in close and hugged her, "I'm sorry." He picked up her arm and ran his fingers over the bruises. "He tried to force me but I panicked and pushed him off, he grabbed my arms, I started crying and screaming so he let go, I grabbed my stuff and ran out, he yelled that we would finish this later on, so I ran to the only place I felt safe, here." Naruto nodded. "Get some rest it's been a long day."

Hinata nodded as she tucked her self under the blanket on the couch and fell asleep. He woke her up before 6 so that she could get a ride home. Her hands shook the whole time. "Do you want me to go with you?" She didn't answer. "Okay, move over." Hinata scooted a seat over and he hopped in. For the next couple of week Naruto made sure that Gail was nowhere near Hinata and it seemed to be working because he hadn't tried to approach her. Hinata would lie in her bed, as Naruto tried to leave for the night she would grab his shirt and as him to stay. He always replied "Yeah, I will but only for a little while.

Hinata was in the gym as she focused on her punches a figure showed up behind her. "Hey baby, haven't seen you in a while." Gail said as he approached her. "You're not supposed to be here, I don't want you anywhere near me, Leave now or I'll call security." Gail locked the door behind him and laughed. "Security is the ones who let me in, now what kind of greeting is that to your boyfriend." Gail grabbed her by the arm.

Hinata looked up at him and spit him in the face. "You wish." Gail got pissed of and tried to back hand her but Hinata dodged and punched him in the face. "Now you're pissing me of sweetie." Gail got up and grabbed Hinata by her. Hinata brought her knee up hard and slammed it between his legs. "Hinata ran to unlock the door but Gail got to her before she reached the door and pulled her down to the ground. "Don't you lay another finger on her."

Hinata pushed him off and ran to Naruto. Gail stood frozen as he saw Naruto approach him. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. His face was centimeters away from his. "How many bruises did you give her that night?" Gail looked at him. "What?" Naruto shook Gail and shouted at him "How many!"

"I... I don... don't….know" Naruto dropped him to his feet. "Eight! You gave her eight and your going to pay with blood for each of those bruises." Naruto hit him in the face. "One down, five to go." Naruto waited for Gail to stand up but he stayed rolled up in a ball. "Get up!" Gail did respond. Naruto kicked him in the face. Blood began running out of his nose. Gail sat up. "There you blood, now let me go."

Naruto kicked him in the side. "Shut up!" Naruto looked over at Hinata, she watched Gail quiver under his adversary not even trying to hide his cowardliness. "Hinata help me, you bitch." Naruto picked him up by his collar. "Did I hear you right, look at her is her a bitch, I don't think so, now I'm going to let you go but only because I feel bad for cowards like you, but next time you come near her you will suffer a lot more than just a little nose bleed, do you understand. Gail nodded and Naruto dropped him to the ground, Gail got up and ran out the door.

Author Notes:

Thanks for the encouragement guys hope you like this chapter if you think I should throw in anything it needs just tell me. It wasn't exactly a cat fight but more of a dog cat fight and the cat won Ha-ha, but I thought it be cool if Hinata kicked someone's ass.


	6. Chapter 6: The Drive

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 6: The Drive **

After the incident with Gail, who was never seen again, Hinata and Naruto became close friends. Naruto saw himself as her protector. Hinata who was lying on the couch playing with Naruto's hair which had gotten a little too long that it covered his eyes but she liked it long she wanted to tie it up in a ponytail, while Naruto sat on the floor watching TV. "Hey take me for a ride." "I don't think so." Hinata pulled on the hair she was braiding. "Why not." "Ouch hey, cause I said no." "Please, just a little one." "If I don't I'm never going the end of it am I." "Probably not." Hinata laughed. "Okay, bit after that I have to take you home." "Deal."

Naruto and Hinata got their helmets on. "You Ready." She gave him the thumbs up. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist as it took off; she felt the adrenaline rush pumping in her veins. He pulled over. "Hey, why did you pull over?" "You want to get a real rush, here give me you helmet" She handed his helmet to her. "Ready." He too off, Oh my god, now this was a rush, Naruto popped a wheelie and shouted in to sky.

She looked up at him and her heart went to her throat. He looked like a god as his hair flew in the wind and pumped his fist into the air. She wrapped herself tighter around him. They drove around for half an hour, finally the ended up back at Naruto's apartment. Hinata smiled, "That was so much fun." "Yeah now it's time for you to go home." Hinata pouted. "No don't give me that face, you're not staying here, it's tome for you to go back home, if you don't go home your dad is going to cut off my balls and I kind of like those where they are." Hinata sighed. "Fine, I'll go get my stuff."

Naruto tried to be patient as he waited on the couch for her to come out. After 10 minutes he went to go find her. He found her asleep on his bed. "Hey get up." He slapped her calf. Hinata rolled herself in the covers. "No, I'm too tired." Naruto tried to pull her out of the covers but with little success. "Come on look you messed up my bed and I only make it once a month, plus you can sleep at home." Hinata laughed.

He tried to grab an edge and dragged her to him blanket and all. "Come on." Hinata continued laughing. He found the edge and grabbed her by the waist. "Got you." Hinata whispered into his ear. "No I got you." She grabbed the front of his shirt. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "What are you doing?" "Kiss me." "What, no I can't." Naruto tried to push himself away from her. She clung to his shirt and pulled him closer. Naruto felt himself being drawn closer and he felt this sense of helplessness. Hinata pressed her lips to his. Naruto didn't move as she pushed her lips against his. "Oh god."

Hinata's head was spinning and she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again. Naruto refused to return her kiss but she didn't care She flipped him over so that she was laying o top of him. "Kiss me." Naruto looked away out toward the window. "Please I need to feel that way again. "What way." "I want to feel loved." Naruto slipped out from under her and sat cross legged in front of her.

He ran his hand through her face catching any loss stand of hair that fell over her face. "Close your eyes." Hinata shut her eyes. She felt the pressure on the bed leave; tears fell from her eyes as she heard the door close. She refused to open her eyes to see that he had left her alone. Naruto watched as the tears fell down her face. His face stood inches away from hers, so heart breaking but so beautiful at the same time.

He kissed her, how god it felt to kiss her again. Hinata wrapped her arms and his tears mingled with hers. "I'm sorry; you'll never be alone again." She shushed him with another kiss. He lay in the bed with her as he pushed his body on top of hers. Hinata felt something push against her thigh. Naruto saw the surprise in her face. "Sorry let me…" Naruto tried to push himself up but Hinata pulled him back down.

Hinata whispered into his ear "I'm hot too." Hinata pulled his hand between her thighs. He could feel how hot and wet she was. He pulled her into another kiss and pressed his hand into her breast this time instead of surprise she pushed her breast into his hand, her thigh rubbed against the inside of his thigh. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, he was a glorious ripped and more than she remembered. She smiled and threw the shirt across the room. She ran her hands through his muscles each as defines and firm as the next.

She ran her hand to his pants, she began to undo his belt and unzipped his pants, and the bulge got bigger and was clearly visible through his boxers. Naruto pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed her neck, Hinata moaned with pleasure as her hand guided her from his shoulder down his chest and abs to the bulge, as she placed her hand over it. She could feel it throb and she pushed her hand against it. Naruto pulled at the back of the bra. "Damn it." Hinata giggled as he struggled with the bra, Hinata finally decided to help him with the bra as she unhooked it.

Naruto smiled at her. "I never want you to wear one of those again." He threw the bra across the room. He ran his thumb through her nipples, she moaned with pleasure as her nipples got harder and her breath began to race with his. He placed his mouth over the nipple and licked it and moved on to the next one. He stopped suddenly. "Wait, I don't have one." She looked up at him, "A what." "You know a condom." "Oh I do."

She pulled out several from her pocket. "Here." "Were did you get these." "Do you really want to know right now?" "No." He kissed her; Hinata ran her fingers through the rim of his boxers, finally her hand went into his boxers, she ran her hand over his manhood. "Oh god." Hinata saw the shock in his face and began to pull away. "No don't stop." Hinata began to stroke him. Naruto moaned as her hand went over his shaft. Hinata sat on top of him as she pulled out his man hood. It stood tall like a steel rod. She ran her hand up and down his shaft; she enjoyed the sound of his moans of pleasure.

He flipped her over, and undid her pants, he slowly slipped the off, she was wet and ready. Naruto spread her legs as his hands went over her womanhood, Hinata watched him intensely, as he ran his fingers over her lips. Hinata moaned and her breath caught in her throat as he began to enter her, He finally removed his fingers and kissed his way up to her. She removed his boxer and he lay on top of her. "Ready" Hinata nodded her head.

He slipped the condom over his shaft, and placed one of his arms on the bed will the other placed itself on the small of her back, he brought himself fully into her and when he felt the resistance he pushed just enough to break it. Hinata flinched "Wait hang on Naruto." Naruto watched a tear fall from her face. He kissed her tear away. He felt her relax and he slowly began to move in her again. He felt her loosen up but she was still tight.

He thrust himself into her and increased his rhythm. Hinata matched his stride filling every one of his thrust with an equal passion. "Naruto!" She screamed as she climaxed she dug her nails onto his back as he climaxed he bite into the soft flesh of her neck; he increased his stride and released his seeds. He collapsed on top of her and let their sweaty bodies mingle in their own sex. He rolled off of her and threw the condom away. He pulled her into his arms. Hinata draw little heart on his arm wit her finger. "I never new it could be like that." "Neither did I." "What you never had sex before." "Nope." Hinata curled up in his arms and fell asleep on his chest.

Hinata woke up tired and sore in places she didn't even know she had the next morning. She went to the restroom and took a shower and watched the water run down her body, She ran her hands through were Naruto had bite her, he had gotten through the flesh but not hard enough to make her bleed.

She grinned as she thought of what happened last night, they had finally done it and it had been better than she imagined she couldn't believe they had both lost their virginity. She grabbed some clean clothes and went to go eat her usual bowl of cereal. Naruto woke up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed; he pulled on a pair of shorts.

He saw Hinata was focusing on her bowl as he came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and kissed her. Hinata laughed as he carried her to the couch. "Morning" "Good morning." Naruto looked at her. "For a second there I though you had left." Hinata looked at him. "Do you want me to leave?" Naruto wrapped his wrist over hers and kissed her palms. "I never want you to let you go."

Authors Note:

One of my favorite chapters but not cause of the Lemon tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7: Conquering the Obstacles

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 7: Conquering the Obstacles **

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata as they lay on his couch, "Hey Naruto." "Yeah." "Let's go swimming." Naruto let her go. She had basically moved into his apartment overnight and his bedroom for that matter but her loved having her around, their love life had only brought them closer together. "Yeah that sound good, I haven't done that in a while." Hinata looked at her watch it was past 8; no pool was open at these times. "But all the pools are closed." "Don't worry; I know were we can go." Naruto winked at her.

Naruto flipped into the abandoned pool. The cool water chilled his skin. Hinata looked at him "Naruto is this illegal." "A little." Hinata smiled at him. "Come in, water fine." Hinata jumped in and went down. Naruto grabbed her arms. "Hinata babe, are you okay, why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim." Hinata hit him. "I can too swim at 3 feet." Naruto laughed. "That's the same thing as not swimming." Hinata slapped his shoulder. "Okay hang on, I won't let you go."

Naruto kissed her she kissed him back; he began nibbling at her neck. "Hey no biting." She pushed away from him, "Naruto, Look in swimming." Naruto made a grab for her but she got out of the pool. "You're jus t too slow." Naruto got out of the pool and ran after her; he carried her bridal style and held her over the pool. "Naruto don't you dare." Naruto smiled at her she threw him off balance as she wiggled in his arms. "Hey." They both fell into the pool.

Naruto and Hinata resurfaced and laughed he brought her close and kissed her. His hands moved to her top and pulled the strings that held it. He backed away from her. She looked at him. He smiled as he held her top in his hand. "Naruto, give that back to me." Naruto laughed as he tried it on. "Wow, your boobs have gotten bigger." Hinata blushed as she came after him.

He caught her and pinned her against the edge of the pool. He kissed her collar bone and she ran her hand through his hair, she nipped his ear and whispered, "Let's do it." He looked at her and kissed her. "Here in the pool." She nodded under his kiss. He took of his trunks at let them float away, she slide of her last garment. Naruto kissed her and pushed his body close to hers, he felt her breasts press against his chest. "Naruto take me." Naruto pulled away. "I don't have a condom, he started to get out of the pool but Hinata hung on to him. "It's okay." Naruto looked at her. "But you could get pregnant." Hinata looked at him. "I know, Naruto I want to have a baby, I want a family." Naruto nodded as he pulled his naked body close to hers.

Hinata woke up next to Naruto and shook him. "Naruto we go to go before this place opens." Hinata pulled on her suit and waited for him; Naruto wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead as they headed home. "Yuck, I smell like chlorine." Hinata got into the shower and let the hot water run through her body.

Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. "Oh god you scared me." Naruto looked at her "Sorry." He grabbed some body wash and rubbed it against her back, Hinata could feel herself relaxing as he moved his hands over her back. "Let me do your hair." She smiled at him and said. "As long as I get to do yours." He grabbed some shampoo into his hand and spilled some on her chest. "Opps." Hinata laughed as she pushed him away. He grabbed her and began to rub the soap away.

As Naruto lay with a sleeping Hinata his eyes opened he slowly raised himself from the mattress. Hinata moaned as he grabbed the shuriken from under his pillow and slowly got out of the bed and approached the door. He opened it and several shuriken came flying at his head. He dodged the thrown knifes and threw his. He heard a body fall as he closed the door and back up to the bed "Hinata get up."

Hinata groaned as she rolled away from Naruto. Naruto poked her hard on the arm. "What Naruto." She looked at his face; his face was tense and knew immediately something was wrong. She used her Byakugan to see who was on the other side of the door. "1, 3, 4 o'clock." Naruto nodded. Hinata got up and took Naruto's hand. Naruto sent some shuriken flying and he opened the door with Hinata behind him.

He punched one of the ninjas in the throat and let him fell, the other came at him wit ha series of round house kicks he blocked it and sent the guy fling with one of his own kicks. "Run, Hinata." Hinata shook he head and refused to move." Naruto threw her over her shoulders and rah for the front door. He placed her down and kissed her in the lips. "Run for me please." He went back into the house.

Hinata ran to the only place she knew, the Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto finished off the last of the men, as he stood in his newly destroyed home. He called the Hokage to get someone to help clean up the mess and take any hostages in for questioning since many belonged to the Village of Sound. After that he took care of his wounds. With so many attackers in was hard not to get hurt. Even with his tiredness, he went to look for Hinata.

As he approached her home he noticed the increase in security around the house. He was careful not to get caught by the guards. The tree he usually used to get to Hinata's room had been cut down. Naruto pushed some chakra into his feet and walked up the wall to her window, he could see Hinata reading on the floor of her bedroom, he tapped on the window lightly. Hinata looked up and smiled she unlocked the window and let him in.

She smothered him with kisses. "You're okay, I was so worried." "Sorry." Hinata hugged him he was heavy as he slightly passed out in her arms. "Are you okay?" "Yeah just tired that walk up really took a lot out of me." Hinata guided him to herbed were he laid down. "You should get some rest." Naruto lay on her bed and she laid her head on his lap reading. He braided her hair as she read. Someone knocked on her door, "Oh My God hide." Naruto hide behind the door, Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. The door opened. "Excuse me ma'am, just checking up on you." Hinata glared at him. "I'm just fine."

The door closed. "Oh my god, are you crazy? You could have gotten thrown out of here." "Hey you got some fresh bandages." Naruto clung to his arm as some blood sipped through his fingers. Hinata pulled him toward the bed. "No I'll get blood on your bed." "Be quite and lay down." Hinata had him take of her shirt he had small cuts that were really nothing to worry about, but he had a large gash on his right arm. "You're going to need stitching." "I thought so."

She pulled out a needle and thread. "Are you ready?" "Yeah" when she was done she wrapped it around with a bandage. "There all done." "Thank God." Hinata washed her hands and picked up her book again. Naruto snatched the book out of her hands. "Hey give that back to me." Naruto laughed as he tried to get her book back. "No, You are paying more attention to this book than me."

Hinata grabbed her book back. "You're jealous of a book." Naruto pulled her close. "And what if I am." Naruto kissed her neck. His hand ran under her shirt. As he kissed her, Hinata pulled back, "Naruto, not here." He groaned. "Why not?" "Because anyone can walk in on us and you would get kick out." Naruto stood up. "Then I'll just sneak back in." Hinata picked up her book and set it on her dresser.

"I think it's time you meet my father." Naruto shook his head, "No way, your dad will kill me before he greets me." Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "No, he won't plus aren't you the strongest shinobi in all of Konahoa." "Well I guess." Hinata squealed as she kissed him. Naruto kissed her back. "I hate it when you manipulate me." She ran her thumb through his lips. "But I'm so good at it."

Naruto straightened out his suit as he knocked on the door to the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata answered the door as she stood in her lavender dress. "Wow, you look breathtaking as always." As he peeked her on the cheek "Thank you but its not me you're suppose to butter up." They walked into the dining room, Naruto walked up to the stern looking man who was waiting for them and stuck out his hand.

"Hello sir, my name is Naruto Ukimaru; it's a pleasure to meet you." The man shot Naruto a venomous look and refused to take his hand. "Okay." Naruto sat across from Hinata, she smiled at him. Dinner was served in bitter silence. Hinata's father dismissed himself from the table; he muttered "demon." under his breath. Naruto got up from the table and walked out the door. "Naruto wait up."

Hinata ran after him. Naruto looked at her. "He didn't even give me a chance." Hinata stood in front of him. "I know, I'm really sorry, this is all my fault." Naruto hugged her. "No it's not, it was a good idea, it was me." Naruto looked at her as silent tears fell down her face. "No it's not you, it's him." "Come on, let's take a walk." Hinata took his arm as they strolled along the park.

In the middle of the walk Naruto turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. "Have I told you, that you look gorgeous?" Hinata smiled. "Not for a while." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm getting kind of tired; do you want me to walk you home?" "Nah lets go to your place." As soon as they got to Naruto's apartment, Hinata pushed him into the leather chair she placed his hands on the sides of the chair.

"Your hands stay right here." Naruto groaned, he hated the no touch game. She would tempt him and tease him sending him to the point were he almost lose his senses but he wasn't allowed to touch her. The last time they had played this game, she got mad because he had pulled her closer and she walked right out the door. It took him a whole week of begging for her to forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of a New Beginning

**Love So Sweet**

**Chapter 8: The Start of a New Beginning **

Naruto woke up the next morning in his bed, but something was wrong; Hinata wasn't there. He then heard the shower turn on and slowly faded back to sleep. Hinata sat next to the toilet as she finished throwing up. "Oh God." She washed her mouth out and got into the shower. When she came out Naruto was still sleeping, Hinata went to the kitchen to make her and Naruto some breakfast. Naruto woke up to the smell of pancakes, "Hey wow thank you."

Hinata was sitting down eating her pancakes, she saw him as he walked up to her. "Only for you." Naruto kissed her, "Strawberry, I thought you hated strawberries." He looked at Hinata with a puzzled expression. "Of course I don't I wouldn't eat them if I didn't like them right." Naruto thought about it. "Yeah well that makes sense." Naruto kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for breakfast, I be back the Hokage wants to see me." As she watched him leave she ran her hands over her abdomen. "Not yet."

Naruto began to notice changes in Hinata, she didn't want to go clubbing or drinking or any of that kind of stuff she used to do. Her appearance had made a 360 degree change as well she began to wear her clothes a lot baggier than she used to. Anytime he would ask her if something was wrong she would snap at him.

---Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion---

"It is true sir; the ex-heiress is carrying a child." "Are you sure?" "Positive" "Get ride of it the heads of the Hyuuga clan will not have such nonsense." "Yes sir." The ninja and several others headed toward their target

Naruto laid on the couch trying to stay out of Hinata's way after she had almost smashed his head in with a plate for having the TV on too loud. He had no idea what had gotten into her lately but he was really losing his patience with her. "Naruto!!"

Naruto jumped out off the couch at the cry of his name and broke down the door to their bedroom. He saw Hinata on the ground clinging to a shuriken that was lodged in her stomach; he also spotted a ninja jump out the window. Naruto was torn between the decision of taking care of his girlfriend and ripping the guy that attacked her to bits. He picked up Hinata and in seconds they were at the hospital.

The doctor took over after that, he waited in the lobby for 3 hours before the doctor finally came out to see him. "How is she doctor?" "She suffered from blood loss but thanks to your quick thinking she is just fine." Naruto burst into tears of relief. "But there is something you should know…." Naruto cut the doctor off. "Can I see her?" "Of course." He walked onto Hinata's room and what he saw only brought more tears to his eyes but these were tears of joy. "Hinata." Hinata looked up at him and smiled as her hands held a swollen stomach. "Naruto."

He walked up to her slowly and put his hand on her belly. "Is this my baby?" Hinata cried as she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Silent tears ran down her face. "I was afraid you would leave me if you found out." Naruto pulled her face to his and kissed her he laid his forehead against hers and looked right into her eyes. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried." "Really?" "Of course, I love you."

The doctor walked in to the room. "Now Hinata will be just fine and so it the baby, but their was a problem, Hinata I'm sorry but you will not be able to bear children after you baby it born, the shuriken hit a certain reproductive nerve that was severely damage it was beyond repair." Hinata buried her face into Naruto's chest and sobbed. Naruto looked up at he doctor. "Can we have a moment alone?"

The doctor nodded. Naruto hugged Hinata as she continued to sob; he waited for her to settle down finally her sobs stopped. Hinata looked up at Naruto "I'm sorry, but now there is a reason for you to leave me." Naruto took her face in both of his hands. "Listen to me Hinata, Their will never be a reason for me to leave you, no woman, no amount of money or enemy could ever stop me from loving you, plus we still have our baby and we are going to give this baby all of our love so that he or she grow up with a strong heart." Hinata nodded. "Can you stand up Hinata?" Hinata nodded once again.

She stood up and Naruto took her hand and kneeled and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a lavender diamond sparkling on a silver ring. "Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata cried. "Yes I will." Naruto looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Hinata laughed and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki, I will marry you!!" the doctor walked in "I'm sorry but you're going to have to keep it down, we have other patients." Naruto looked at the doctor. "Doc, is it a girl or a boy." The doctor smiled at them. "It's a boy and he will be here in a month or two."

Hinata had returned to her bed to relieve her swollen feet. He looked at Hinata. "It's a boy." Hinata looked up at him. "Do you have a name for your son?" Naruto had not even though about it. "No not really, do you?" Hinata nodded. "Sonji." Naruto put his hand on her stomach and felt him kick. "I like it."

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga mansion knocked the guards out and slammed his way into Hiashi office. "He found Hiashi waiting for him. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Naruto locked the door behind him and took a seat. "Don't act surprised to see me you piece of filthy shit. Don't stop playing games with me I know you're the one who attacked Hinata." Hiashi looked up. "I would never do something like that to my daughter." Naruto smiled. "Oh next time tell your ninja not to attack someone with the Hyuuga logo on."

As he threw the shuriken that had struck Hinata, Hiashi face turned green, Naruto stood up from his chair. "You're tried to kill her and you're tried to kill my son." Hiashi looked up at him. "She is a disgrace and will not be having a demon's child as long as she is a part of my clan." "Sorry to tell you old man, but she is part of my clan now." Hiashi stood up, Naruto charged at him.

Hiashi vanished and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto smiled as Hiashi tried to punch him. Naruto grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, flinging him out of his bullet proof office window. Hiashi kneeled as he tried to catch his breath still dizzy from the fall. Naruto jumped out of the window and grabbed Hiashi by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Naruto pulled back his fist and tried to punch him but Hiashi caught his fist.

"I am not so easily defe….." He wasn't able to finish because Naruto had his knee up and nailed him in the stomach. Hiashi coughed up blood, as he rolled over and grabbed his stomach. Naruto bent over "Tell me who you sent." Hiashi looked up at him, Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. "Gail, I sent him to do the job." Naruto walked away. "Oh yeah, if you ever come near my family again I'll kill you."

Gail woke up strapped to a chair. "What am I doing here?" He remembered walking home from the bar and a sharp pain In the back of his head but that's it. "Well if it isn't my buddy Gail." Naruto sat down in a chair in from of Gail. Gail began shaking. "No, no, no, no" Naruto smiled. "Yes, now I don't have time to play games we both know why you're here and if you say yes you're suffering will be less." "He told me he would kill me if I did not do it." Naruto got up from his chair. "Gail I'm going to kill you, I told you to stay away buy you didn't listen."

Gail slowly began to cry. "Please spare me, I know what I did was wrong." Naruto picked up the shuriken. "I'm not really a man of second chances, which hand did you use." Gail didn't answer. "Was it this one?" Naruto slammed the shuriken through his right hand Gail cried up out in pain. "Was it that one?" Gail nodded. "Now this shuriken has a special paralyzes poison, so that hand will never hurt anyone again. Naruto cut Gail out of his chair. Gail fell to the ground trying to get his hand move. Naruto walked away as Gail continued trying to move his hand.

Sonji was born May 5th, Naruto held his newborn son in his arms as he thought how fragile he looked until he hit him in the eye. "Hey kiddo." Hinata had fallen asleep exhausted. "Look Sonji, your mommy is tired huh." Naruto enjoyed saying his son's name for the first time. After a week they were allowed to take their new son to their new home. The hokage had been so exited when she heard the birth of Naruto's son and bought them the best house she could find.

As they got home they put him in his crib and watched him sleep. "Do you think he will have my and you're eyes." Naruto whispered to his new wife. Hinata looked over her son. "Probably mine, because of the bloodline." "But that means he's going to look just like you, no fair." "Sorry, buddy." Naruto pulled her close and kissed her. "Alright you're so confident, I bet a month's worth of diaper duty to who ever loses." Hinata looked up at him. "You're on." After a few days passed, Hinata and Naruto walked into their son's crib, "I can't believe it." Naruto smiled at her. "I win." "But how." The looked at Sonji as his electric blue eyes searched around his crib and when he realized he was alone he began to cry. Naruto picked him up out of his crib. "Hey Sonji, why are you crying?"

Sonji smiled at his father's voice. "Here hand him over he's probably hungry." Sonji pulled at him mother hair and put it in his mouth, pulling Hinata's attention away from her husband. "No Sonji sweetie, Mommy's hair isn't food." Naruto handed her a pacifier. "We have a family." Naruto looked at his wife Hinata in his arms and His son Sonji. "Yes we do."

Author's Notes

Hope you guys liked the story I will be writing about Sonji when he's all grown up but I'll probably bring in more characters. I tweeked it a bit than before Later


End file.
